A Display of Love
by Pheadrae
Summary: Haruka get's more than a little jealous when her Michiru is talking to 'another' man. Cheers to them!


A display of Love

Michiru groaned and tugged her head under the pillow as the sun peeked through the curtains. "Haruka, kill the sun." Came the muffled cry from under the fluffy thing.  
"Haruka?"  
As she got no response the groggy aqua-haired woman heaved a sigh and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Wobbling over to the window she gave the sun one last accusing glare and yanked the curtains shut.  
Too hard. The entire thing came off and enveloped Michiru in a velvety darkness. She leapt back with a shriek. Stumbling and wrestling with the piece of fabric she landed on the ground with a loud thud and finally stopped her struggle, utterly disorientated.  
"Michi, what…?" Haruka appeared in the doorway, panting. Upon hearing a loud thud from the ceiling, the blonde had run upstairs. The concerned look was quickly replaced by a rather amused one when she saw the wiggling bundle of curtain in the middle of the room.   
"Didn't I tell you to stay in bed? She said, suppressing a giggle at the shocked owlish eyes peering at her from under the blob.

"Haruka, it's NOT funny. The thing practically attacked me!"  
"I know, I know. Here, let me conquer the evil curtains." Haruka smirked.   
She easily scooped her love up and placed her on the bed.  
"Mock me, why don't you."  
Michiru playfully swatted the tomboy on her behind.  
"Have you heard anything from Usagi yet?"

"No, but if we get you up and running by Thursday we should be able to get a hold of her at the dance."  
"Maybe we should hook her up sometime," Michiru pondered "although I doubt she'll ever get as lucky as me."  
Haruka smiled and laid the smaller girls head on her chest. Suddenly Michiru sneezed.  
"Eeeew Michi, warn me next time?" She quickly dodged a pillow.  
"Just you wait 'till the great Tenoh Haruka comes down with a cold!"  
"Not gonna happen, since the great Tenoh Haruka would never prance about in her new slippers, mid winter, because she managed to lock herself out." Haruka muttered under her breath as she walked down the hallway.

"I heard that, missy, you are so sleeping on the couch tonight!" 

Thursday

"Where on earth are they?" Usagi hissed at her manager. "The crowd is gonna rip me apart soon!"  
"I'm sure they'll arrive soon, Usagi. Why don't you give them something entertaining to keep them seated, say your happy kitten song?"  
Usagi gave him a horrified gasp. "You cannot possibly be serious. Last time I did that I kicked the lamp off the ceiling and limped for days. Not to mention the tear in my p.."  
-CRACK-

"Fine! But someone's gonna pay for this."  
"Odango! So sorry we're late." A somewhat flustered but indeed very handsome Haruka came running at her.  
"Yes, very sorry. There was some kind of hold up on the way." If anyone could pull off a casual composed posture at any time, it was Michiru. If it hadn't been for Haruka's undone bowtie and a trace of deep red disappearing under Michiru's collar, Usagi probably wouldn't have noticed. But she knew her friends better then that and shot them an amused glare.  
"I bet there was. Now go, the crowd is about to go nuts." The couple nodded and turned to race off.

"Oh and Haruka, redo your tie will you?"  
The blonde turned crimson and coughed.

"Hai"

Haruka and Michiru gave a tremendous performance. Lost in her song, Michiru drew the notes out of her violin with admirable passion. Her gentle yet firm strokes in perfect unison with the grace of her movements.   
Although she played it excellently, Haruka didn't care much for the piano. Her fingers just accompanied Michiru's symphonies on their own. When the performance had come to an end, the two stepped forward and took a deep bow. Haruka smiled and gave the hand of her lover a gentle squeeze. Michiru beamed. "We did good."

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, that was amazing!" The women smiled at Hotaru. Despite the fact she now lived with her actual father, she still saw them as her parents.  
"Come on Hotaru, lets see if we can get a drink around here." The tall blonde said.

"I'll be right there." Michiru seemed a bit distracted. The two just nodded and walked off.

"Haruka-papa, why are you so restless?" The little girl frowned when she got no response. Haruka did her very best to be inconspicuous yet couldn't help but stare at Michiru talking to some, rather handsome, guy!

"Papa, it's good that Michiru-mama runs off with strange men isn't it?"

"Hmm….yes, yes. Very good.."  
The child puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms.  
"Haruka-papa, are you a giraffe?"  
"Hmm hmm….wait. What?" Haruka finally broke her gaze and turned her attention to her daughter. "I'm sorry Hotaru, I just wish your Michiru-mama would come here."  
Haruka clenched her jaw and shot another glance in Michiru's direction.  
"Where did they go?!" Hotaru just shrugged and walked over to Usagi.

"Michiru!" the blonde stood at her full length and peered over the crowd. Bolting her fists she made her way to where her love had been.

"Michiru?" Haruka searched the room to no avail.

Panicked, she started walking through the building. It felt wrong. Michiru had always been flirtatious around guys and though she didn't like it, Haruka had always turned away, aware that Michiru wouldn't trade her for the world. Besides, the tomboy herself was never shy around girls. But there had been something off tonight. She couldn't put her finger on it but something about this guy sent a shiver down her spine.

Quickening her pace she practically ran around the corner, not prepared for what she found there. Michiru stood with her back pressed to the wall, the guy leaning heavily against her with his knee between her legs.   
But…she was struggling! The man had seized her wrists and put her arms alongside her body. He tried to kiss her but she tossed and turned her head, yelling at him.  
Haruka was enraged. She grabbed the man by his hair and yanked him of Michiru. Taken by surprise the man gaped at her in wonder. Haruka was not only taller than him, but also rather muscular and mightily pissed off. Blue eyes flared with hatred. She quickly gripped his throat and squeezed it shut.  
"How dare you?!" Came the booming voice as he was slammed into the wall. The man was so paralyzed with fear he didn't even try to dodge the punch Haruka threw at him, hitting him square in the jaw.

The taste of blood brought him back to his senses.  
"Wait, please! I wasn't gonna…I didn't want to.."

"You weren't gonna what?" Haruka spat in his face. Her knee landed hard in his stomach and he doubled over in pain.

"Haruka…" Michiru walked up behind her love and put a hand on her shoulder.

"…that's enough. I think he knows better now than to mess with another womans woman."  
Upon feeling Michiru's touch Haruka's muscles relaxed a bit. She loosened her grip and let the man fall to the floor in an undignified heap. Taking the smaller woman in her arms she gave him a disgusted look.  
"If I ever so much as see you again, I will kill you." The blonde said, leaving no trace of doubt she would. With that they walked off.

The next morning

Haruka stood on the bed in her underwear, gesturing wildly at Michiru.  
"I don't care! I wont have you flirting with men anymore!"  
"Haruka, you don't have any say in that."  
"But I…" Michiru pressed a finger to the other womans lips.

"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm under the protection of the great Tenoh Haruka. Haruka nodded sagely and flexed her muscles in display of strength.

"Very impressive, but try it without the socks."

"The socks?" Haruka looked down. She pulled up her socks to her knees and stood proudly before Michiru, grinning like a child.  
"Come on, you cannot possibly deny the thrall of the socks."

"Oh honey, not the sock seduction. Take me now!" Michiru put her hand to her forehead and fell dramatically into the arms of the blonde. They laughed together until their sides hurt, and cuddled up to each other, content.

The End


End file.
